Inner Demons
The Inner Demons (often referred to simply as the Demons) are enforcers working for Mister Negative (Martin Li) in his bid to take over New York City after the fall of Wilson Fisk and his criminal empire, appearing as one of the main criminal factions in Marvel's Spider-Man. History Early history Following his exposure to the Devil's Breath virus, a young Martin Li ended up receiving superhuman powers, inadvertently creating an explosion that killed his parents, and leading to his vendetta against Mayor Norman Osborn, who was responsible for the accident. As an adult, Li spent years plotting his revenge on Osborn, leading to the creation of his "Inner Demons": several Chinese immigrants he corrupted into becoming his enforcers. ''Marvel's Spider-Man'' Following the incarceration of Wilson Fisk, Li quickly begins his takeover of Fisk's territory and weapons so he can set out an attack on Mayor Osborn. The Inner Demons first appear during an armed robbery of an art gallery with connections to Fisk, and take a hostage while searching for a file for the Devil's Breath. Spider-Man is able to defeat the majority of the Demons conducting the robbery, although the remaining Demons escape with the file. When Spider-Man teams up with Officer Jefferson Davis to figure out the Demons' motivations, they are caught attempting to leave in a pair of box trucks. Spider-Man tries to stop them, but one of the vans gets away. During a political rally that Osborn and Davis are attending, the Demons unleash suicide bombers to kill dozens of people, including Davis. They are later seen following the terror attack arriving in cars to execute any survivors of the explosions. The Demons become a more active force afterward, spreading terror across the city, all while searching for Devil's Breath and trying to destroy Mayor Osborn's reputation. They clash with NYPD, Sable International, and most of all, Spider-Man. After stealing the Devil's Breath from Oscorp, Mister Negative and the Inner Demons invade Grand Central Station with the intent to deploy it as a bioweapon. In the end, all of the associated Inner Demons are arrested along with Mister Negative, who is sent to the Raft supermax prison. After Li is freed from prison by Doctor Octopus, the Inner Demons work as the personal henchmen of the Sinister Six because of their loyalty towards Mister Negative. After Li is defeated for the second time by Spider-Man, the Inner Demons are left to continue their criminal jobs without Mister Negative. During the post-game, when Spider-Man fights thugs involved in drug deals, groups of Demons will sometimes show up, implying that they've gone into the business of distributing drugs as a means of funding their operations in the city. Overview Characteristics Based in Chinatown, the Inner Demons are mysterious enemies easily identified by their elaborate Chinese masks and more formal black-and-white attire. They operate under direction from Martin Li, aka Mister Negative. Some Inner Demons wield weapons infused with "negative energy" that can cause Spider-Man great damage. On occasion, Mister Negative will corrupt an Inner Demon or two through an extended direct touch, giving himself even greater power. While a number of them are seen speaking English, the Inner Demons generally speak in Mandarin, suggesting that most of them are from China. The Demons share their malevolent personalities with their master through their dialogue and the orders they are willing to follow from their leader. During the Osborn rally terror attack, they are shown actively searching for survivors of the explosion to execute on sight, ignoring any attempts of the victims to plead for their lives. While fighting Spider-Man, their dialogue consists of an abundance of threats and boasting about the power given to them by their master. The Inner Demons have basic combat coordination, as they are heard giving direct orders to each other to make sure they can work as a team to defeat Spider-Man. Gameplay The Inner Demons units consist of all generic unit archetypes plus the Swordsman which is unique to their faction. The Demons' attacks and weapons are enhanced by Mister Negative's signature energy, allowing them to deal more damage than regular criminal mob and rivaled only by those who are in possession of Sable tech. However, they are not much more resilient than Fisk's thugs. The faction's Brute unit might be the most dangerous of any faction's, as not only are they capable of standard Brute attacks, but also devastating shockwaves and AoE attacks that can take out a lot of Spider-Man's health in one hit. Equipment The Inner Demons' arsenal usually consists of electrified versions of swords, whips, knuckles, and various other weaponry, including guns stolen from Fisk's weapons stashes. Warehouses The Inner Demons have possession of several warehouses throughout the city where they meet. Following the mission Dual Purpose, Spider-Man can take these down in order to win Base Tokens. Each warehouse will have several waves of Demons to defeat, as well as different sets of bonus objectives to complete for extra Base Tokens. The overall goal is to clear the area of enemies. There are a total of five "Demon Warehouses" around the city. Original appearance In the comics, the Inner Demons first appeared in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #547 (March 2008). Category:Organizations in Marvel's Spider-Man Category:Enemies in Marvel's Spider-Man